Mary E. Fullerton
Australian | other_names = | known_for = | occupation = Author }} Mary Elizabeth (sometimes Eliza) Fullerton ( May 14, 1868 - February 23, 1946) was an Australian poet, story writer, and novelist.Fullerton, Mary Elizabeth (1868-1946), Australian Women's Register. Web, Aug. 22, 2014. Life Fullerton was born in Glenmaggie, Victoria. She was educated at home by her mother and at the local state school. After leaving school she stayed on her parents' property, until she moved to Melbourne in her early 20s. She was active in the women's suffrage movement from the 1890s and early 1900s. During World War I she wrote articles on feminist issues and arguing against conscription for Victorian publications. She visited England in 1912 and moved there in 1922. She wrote stories, articles and verse for magazines and periodicals, sometimes under the pseudonym Alpenstock. She wrote three novels between 1921 and 1925 under her own name, but fearing prejudice against her as a woman without a university education, publication of her two last works in verse, Moles do so little with their privacy and The wonder and the apple, were published under the pseudonym E. Their publication was arranged by her friend Miles Franklin. Her identity as their author was revealed after her death. Publications Poetry * Moods and Melodies: Sonnets and lyrics. Melbourne: T.C. Lothian, 1908. * The Breaking Furrow: Verses. Melbourne: Sydney J. Endacott, 1921. * Moles Do So Little With Their Privacy: Poems. Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1942. * The Wonder and the Apple: More poems. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1946. Novels *''Two women: Clare, Margaret.'' London: Philpot, 1923. *''The people of the Timber Belt.'' London: A.M. Philpot, 1925. *''A Juno of the Bush. '' London: Heath Cranton, 1930. * Rufus Sterne: A novel (as "Robert Gray"). Edinburgh & London: W. Blackwood, 1932. Non-fiction *''Bark House Days.'' Melbourne: Sydney J. Endacott, 1921; London: Heath Cranton, 1931; Parkville, Vic: Melbourne University Press / London & New York: Cambridge University Press, 1964. *''Australia, and other essays''. London: Dent, 1928. **also published as The Australian Bush. London: Dent, 1928. Edited *''The Australian Comic Dictionary of Words and Phrases''. Melbourne: E.W. Cole, 1916.Search results = au:Mary Eliza Fullerton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 22, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mary E. Fullerton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 22, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets * List of women writers References *O'Neill, S. Fullerton, Mary Eliza (1868 - 1946), Australian Dictionary of Biography, Volume 8, Melbourne University Press, 1981, p. 598. *Martin, S. 2001, [http://www.amazon.co.uk/Passionate-Friends-Fullerton-Singleton-Franklin/dp/0906500648 Passionate Friends: Mary Fullerton, Mabel Singleton and Miles Franklin, London, Onlywomen Press.] *Martin, S. 1998, 'Becoming-Violet: Mary Fullerton's Poetry and Lesbian Desire', Proceedings of the 19th Annual Conference of the Association for the Study of Australian Literature 1997, ASAL 1998, pp. 99-104. *Martin, S. 1997, 'Desire in the Love Poetry of Mary Fullerton', Hecate, Vol. 23, No. 2, pp. 95-103. *Martin,S. 1996, The polygamy of friendship : Mary Fullerton, Mabel Singleton, and Miles Franklin, Thesis (Ph.D.), Griffith University. *Martin, S. 1994, 'Past All I Know is All I Feel: Mary Fullerton's Poetry and Lesbian Desire', in Kay Ferres, ed. Coastscripts: Gender Representations in the Arts, AIWRAP: Griffith University, pp. 15-26. *Martin, S. 1993, 'Rethinking Passionate Friendships: the Writing of Mary Fullerton', Women's History Review, Vol. 2, No. 2, pp. 395-406. Notes External links ;Poems *"Lovers" * Mary Eliza Fullerton at PoemHunter (12 poems). * Mary E. Fullerton (1868-1946) in the Australian Poetry Library (77 poems), ;About * Fullerton, Mary Eliza (1868–1946) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography. *"Rethinking Passionate Friendships: The writing of Mary Fullerton" by Sylvia Martin (.PDF) *"Becoming-Violet: Mary Fullerton's poetry and lesbian desire" by Sylvia Martin (.PDF) Category:1868 births Category:1946 deaths Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian poets Category:Australian women writers Category:Australian suffragists Category:Women novelists Category:Women poets Category:Australian feminists Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century novelists Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets